Sweet Tooth
by Willowleaf the Jedi
Summary: I try my hand at the prompt 'does somebody want to be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples,' add in some good old Solangelo, and this bad boy is born. If you're interested in how this sh*t storm of a oneshot goes down, then read! Rated T for a bit of cursing.


**AU PROMPT: 'does somebody want to be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples'**

 **...Idk. I found this prompt and I wanted to use it, but this turned out actually shittier than I wanted it to be. I figured I'd post it just for the hell of it... so... here. I also really like Solangelo, soo... I dedicate this to Will and Nico. :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Will was not prepared for this.

 _Come try wedding cake samples with us!_ Lou Ellen and her soon-to-be-husband Cecil had said. _It'll be fun,_ they said.

 _You're the best man, Will, and our closest friend. You can come along!_

Will had said, _No, I'll feel like I'm intruding!_

Lou Ellen had then responded: _You_ have _been intruding for the past five years. Just drag your gay ass over and relish in the fact that this is a chance for free cake!_

The offer had been tempting – of course he had eventually agreed to join them.

 _Big mistake._

Will's day had started out terrible. He had missed the deadline of one of his uni assignments this morning. His alarm hadn't gone off. The heater wasn't working and he'd been forced to take a cold shower.

Then Cecil and Ellen had given him the address to the wrong cake shop, and before they could tell him the correct address his phone had died.

And that was why Will was currently standing in front of a fancy cake shop by himself, confused and freezing.

"Where are they?" he muttered to himself, frustrated that his phone had died out on him. According to his watch, the couple was now running twenty minutes late. What had happened?

He tugged at the sleeves of his jacket anxiously. It wasn't like Cecil and Lou to run late or bail on him. They had been hyped about this cake-shopping event for days, so where were they now?

He walked up to the nearby parking lot and scanned it for their car.

Then he checked into the coffee shop two stores away from the cake shop.

His reconnaissance mission yielded no results, and he came back to the front of the cake shop, sulking under the pink-and-white-striped awning.

The blond tapped his foot impatiently. Winter was in its early stages, and that meant chills that Will did _not_ want to deal with. He pulled out a pair of gloves from his coat pocket and adjusted his scarf in chagrin.

He hated the cold, but if he went inside by himself, wouldn't that just be weird?

 _Hi, are you interested in buying a wedding cake?_

 _No, I just want to try your samples._

 _Are you planning on getting married?_

 _I'm planning on finding a guy first, thanks._

He wasn't that malignant.

He peered into the store window, just to make sure they weren't already in there. A fancily dressed employee gave him an odd look, and he turned his attention back to the outside-world in embarrassment.

 _I should go…_

"What do you mean, you're bailing on me?!"

Will jumped.

A young man dressed in varying shades of black and gray turned the corner onto the sidewalk Will was on, grumbling loudly into a phone. In one hand was a collection of shopping bags. With the other hand, he gestured about as vehemently as he spoke.

Will's senses seemed to tune in on everything the stranger did.

"I swear to God, I'm not giving you Christmas presents this year," he grumbled, still walking. Will had to squint to see his face, and still had trouble. He blamed it on the man's floppy black cap and enormous scarf.

 _Still… he seems… familiar. Ridiculously familiar…_

The man didn't notice Will, but as he walked closer to the cake shop, Will noticed how confidently he held himself. It was an odd contrast to his short stature and rather scrawny frame.

The man was about a foot away from Will now. He was half under the cake shop's awning (where Will was camping out) and half in the open air. He didn't give Will any looks as he was ridiculously engaged in his phone conversation.

That was when he threw up his left hand (his gesturing hand) and accidentally slapped Will in the face.

The effects of the stranger's actions were so coincidental that Will would soon question if the stranger had planned this out the whole time.

Will clutched his jaw in shock.

The man paused and whipped around to face Will. His eyes were wide with shock. "Shit," he said, ending the call and stuffing the phone into the pocket. "Shit, of course I managed to slap you in the face. You ok?"

Will nodded, but kept his hand on where he had been slapped. The stranger looked at him, unsure of whether he was allowed to touch Will's face and make sure it wouldn't bruise.

 _Wait, no, he probably isn't thinking that. I'm imagining things._

Will blinked hard. That slap had left him practically seeing stars. "I think I'm ok…"

"Remove your hand. Let me see," the familiar looking man instructed. Will did as told tentatively, and the stranger's eyes widened even more.

"Will Solace?"

Will's stomach was doing flips all of a sudden. The stranger was familiar… because he was Nico di Angelo.

The two were going to the same university. Or at least, Will assumed they went to the same university. They had been in the same group for their orientation… but that had been over three years ago. They hadn't seen each other ever since – Will was surprised Nico still knew his name.

Then again, he still knew Nico's name.

"Nico di Angelo," Will said. "Pleasure running into you."

The two shook hands, Nico looking up at Will with an embarrassed expression. "I'm really sorry about slapping you."

"It's ok… I'm surprised we managed to run into each other now, instead of on campus," Will says.

Nico looked down at his shoes. "Oh, well I left the program I was in because of family issues. I had to transfer to another school closer to where I'm living right now."

Will nodded, everything starting to make sense. "I'm sorry to hear about it."

"I mean, it's not terrible. I have lots of friends and I'm doing well in the new program…" Nico shrugged. "It's nothing to pity me over, is what I'm trying to say."

Will decided that it was time for a new subject. "So, who were you talking so passionately with? A girlfriend, maybe?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't assume. I'd prefer to have a boyfriend. That was my step-sister, Hazel. We were going to eat out and catch up, but she realized she was double-booked and…" he made a noise of frustration. "What are you doing outside the cake shop anyways? Do _you_ have a girlfriend?"

"Nico, I guess you could say I'm as straight as a fucking circle. No, I don't have a girlfriend. Me and my friends – friends who are actually getting married – were going to choose a cake for their wedding. I planned on tagging along just for the cake samples – but they _both_ bailed on me."

Nico snickered. "I thought my story was sad. But that's just pathetic."

Will folded his arms. "It's been a really crappy day."

"Aye," Nico said in agreement. "I was looking forward to that meal with Hazel – now I'm fucking starving but I don't have money."

That was when Will, who had gone through too much crap that day, came up with a plan.

"Hey… You're hungry. I'm hungry. How about we pretend we're getting married for a little while and get ourselves some free cake?" He suggested.

Nico's eyes sparkled with humour. "That's… a really tempting idea."

"You can leave your shopping bags in my car for now," Will continued. "Come on, this can be… our chance to catch up."

After a little bit more persuasion from Will, (come on, it's not like I'm going to steal your fucking shopping bags) Nico relented. The two deposited Nico's shopping bags in the trunk of Will's car.

Will's head buzzed with adrenaline. It was like they were going on a heist.

Will's new acquaintance had a ring with an attachable skull piece, and he pocketed the skull to make it look more like a wedding ring. The two entered the cake shop grinning like absolute fools.

The shop was about the size of a classroom, with white walls and bright lighting. There were fancy displays for various cakes, all pearly white and elaborate. Some were balanced on trays and carts, others on shelves or tables.

The employee took their grinning as lovesickness. "Hello, and welcome to Aphrodite's Glazed Gateaux!" she said cheerily.

The two greeted her. Will unzipped his jacket. Nico unravelled his scarf and removed his hat, and Will nearly went into shock.

Nico was… surprisingly hot.

His hair was jet black and fell into his face. He had the delicate features of an angel – small, sculpted lips, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His eyes were dark and alluring.

Had he been this good-looking three years ago? God, Will had been seriously missing out. He could look at Nico all _day._

If only they really _were_ getting married.

"How long have you guys been engaged for?" the lady asks.

"Six months." Will blurts.

"Do you really feel the need to pry?" Nico says at the exact same time.

Will elbows him in the side and he makes an awkward yelp. "S-six months!"

The lady frowns.

Will panics and slings an arm around Nico's shoulder. "S-sorry, miss. My boyfriend is just really excited to try the cake. We've been hearing things about this… _amazing_ shop for days now."

Nico nods unconvincingly, leaning his head against Will's shoulder. "What my _boyfriend_ says."

"Of course, darlings." The lady croons. "How did you guys meet?"

Will just wanted cake, dammit.

"We took college courses together," Nico said smoothly.

Will scoffed despite himself. "University."

"Of course! How could I forget? We shared that class together… what was it? Oh, yes! Forensic sciences!" With each correction, Nico leaned slightly closer to Will. His tone was perfect for displaying his surprisingly salty demeanour.

"We've been a happy couple ever since," Will finished.

"Are there any cakes you'd like to sample first?"

Nico and Will shared a helpless look. They were doing pretty bad at keeping up the couple act.

"Er, why don't you choose, darling?" Will asks.

"Oh, _Lancelot_ , you're too sweet. You can choose."

Will's heart was racing. _Lancelot?_ "No, sweetest, I insist. It's _your_ choice." For effect, he booped the shorter man on the nose.

That effectively pushed Nico into submission.

Nico's face goes a little red. "Do you have…" he listed off a few flavours, but suddenly Will was more attuned to how Nico's lips moved then to what he was saying. He could sense his partner-in-crime's warm body through their coats.

"Of course we do! Give me a few minutes and I'll prepare some samples." She flashed them another smile and walked into the back of the shop.

Will and Nico both let out long exhales before erupting in giggles.

"Lancelot… I like it!" Will said.

Nico's face was practically scarlet. "Well… I didn't know what else to call you!"

"I wasn't complaining," Will said, squeezing Nico's hand tight.

 _Wait…_

Since when had they been holding hands?

"And what was with the poking of my nose?" Nico asked. He didn't give any signs of noticing that Will was still holding his hand.

"That was unbelievably cheesy." Nico said. Will could have sworn Nico squeezed his hand back.

"Like cheesecake." Will agrees.

"Shit, I should have ordered that." Nico muttered. Then he looked up to face Will again. "Dear Lancelot, would you like to tell the dear lady that we also request a sample of cheesecake?"

"God, this is surreal."

The lady came back with a tray of cake samples (aka carefully-cut slices that Will was ready to _devour)_ and two forks _._ Her entrance startled Will a little and he let go of Nico's hand. Nico startled as well, and he stuffed his hand back into his pocket.

The fake-couple shared another awkward yet conspiratorial grin.

"Are there any other flavours you feel like trying?" she asked, setting down the tray on a nearby table.

Nico glanced at Will.

Will smiled. "Do you have any cheesecake?"

"Be right back," the girl said again. "Feel free to begin sampling."

The two huddle around the counter where she set the samples, examining plates of kiddie-portioned cake-slices.

"Amen to free cake samples," Will declared softly, reaching for a fork.

"Aye," Nico says, also reaching for a fork. Their fingers accidentally brush, and both try to play down the feeling of warmth from the others fingertips.

Will feels like he's about to lose his cool. How could such a short man be so hot? He snuck another glance at Nico, and was shocked to see Nico also giving him an odd, almost entranced look.

 _Is my mind playing tricks on me…?_

 _Hm… maybe he's interested in me?_

 _Only one way to find out._

 _I mean, we're already pretending to be married. What else do I have to lose?_

Will takes his fork and cuts a generous piece of angel cake, and holds it to Nico's mouth. "Angel cake, for my angel. Open wide, _darling."_

 _Maybe I sugar-coated that more than I planned-_

Nico's face promptly went red, but he complied, opening his mouth a little and leaning into the fork. He takes the cake and chews, still red-faced, swallowing nervously. Will is practically seeing stars again.

 _Oh my God, what's he gonna say, what's he gonna say?!_

"Delicious, Lancelot. Let's buy this one." Nico says sweetly.

Will clams up. "Oh come on. You haven't even tried… this one," he points at a chocolate slice by Nico's hand. He grabs a forkful and pushes it to Nico's mouth. "Come on, sweetest."

Nico purses his lips and cocks his head in confusion, but Will can see mischief in his eyes. "Whatever you say, my Prince."

The process repeats, but Nico slinks a bit closer to Will and slides a pale hand up his arm then stays there. Instead of acting embarrassed, Nico shuts his eyes in the equivalent of savouring the bite of cake.

"Tastes amazing," Nico says softly. "Try some. Actually… here."

Nico takes a forkful of the chocolate cake and pulls the same trick Will had. He presses the fork to Will's mouth, smiling adorably. "Open up."

 _Ok… I am 99.9% sure Nico likes me. I'm also 99.9% sure that if he gets any hotter or cuter I will combust._

Will is suddenly aware that the two are very, _very_ close together. Nico had persisted in his quest to continue leaning into Will, and the two were practically brushing noses. Will had never been in such an intimate situation with a near-stranger.

"Your breath smells like chocolate," Nico whispers.

"You have very pretty eyes," Will says. "Nico?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Can I…" Will shakes his head, trying to snap out of his daze. "We're in a cake shop."

Nico pulls back immediately, until there's a reasonable distance between them. "Right. Sorry. That was rude of me. I-"

"No!" Will begins to shake his head. "No, don't get me wrong! I was really… excited with where that was going. But, we _are_ in the cake shop. If we want to get anything out of pretending to be married… it should be the cake. The… _other benefits…_ could be later. Not here, but maybe somewhere else."

"Like a date?" Nico ascertained.

Will nodded, grinning like a fool. "So are you up for it?"

Nico's hand finds Will's, and the two share a silent agreement.

 _Well,_ Will thought. _I guess my day wasn't_ that _bad…_


End file.
